Seme or Uke?
by Avidreader1993
Summary: Sam explains Seme and Uke to a clueless Lara...


"Good evening, Ms. Nishimura," Mrs. Hudson said to me as she walked by while I climbed up the ridiculously long flight of stairs to Lara's apartment. "Hi…Mrs. Hudson," I replied a little out of breath; I had already climbed up three flights of stairs. She gave me a gentle smile before continued down the stairs; I leaned against the rail and glared at the last 6 steps; I really need to start working out with Lara.

Sighing in defeat I slowly made my way up the stairs and on to the landing. I would have been proud of myself for making it and only stopping once if I didn't feel so out of shape. Once on the landing I walked all the way down the hall until I got to the wooden door that had the number 22 nailed into it. I reached into my coach purse and pulled out my keys; I was one of those people that had more dangling items on my key chain than actual keys. I only really had six keys; One for my parents' house, two for my apartment, two for Lara's apartment and one for my now totaled car; which wasn't my fault, just saying.

I grabbed the smaller key of Lara's two and pushed it into the lock; I knew Lara was home but for some reason she always locked her door. When the door unlocked I turn the nob and pushed it open; I was met with warmth and a dark hallway. I could see that the living room light was on but the hallways was dark and so was the kitchen meaning Lara was wilting away in her room.

After shutting the door behind me I threw my keys and bag onto the table next to the door and made my way to where I knew Lara most likely was. As I walked through the kitchen I kicked off my sneakers and kicked them behind the couch that served as a separator of the kitchen from living room. Moving past the couch I made my way to the slightly ajar door; I could see Lara through it. She was sitting at her desk with her legs in a pretzel up on the chair; her back was to me and clearly she hadn't heard me come in or she was blatantly being oblivious. Whatever it was that was on her computer had all her attention because she was scrunched so close to it as if getting closer would help her figure the answer out or whatever.

A smile graced my lip; this was Lara. Sitting at a desk wearing sweatpants and an overly large sweatshirt doing the most boring thing in the world; research or studying. I just don't understand how she could do it; I literally have to drag her away from the computer or her books. But she does it and for some oddly weird reason I wouldn't change a thing about her. If I had my camera right now I would be filming it but it was wrecked in the car accident that I had two days ago and the new one was being shipped at this very precise moment.

Getting over the disappointment of not having my camera; I decided it was time to make my presence known. I walked into the room and up behind Lara. I bent down and quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulder and buried my face into her neck. I felt Lara jump against me but quickly relax, "Fuck Sam…you startled me," Lara said. I giggled in response and placed a few kisses on the skin of her neck before moving up to her cheek. Lara shifted her head to the right so that her face was facing mine and gave me a gentle kiss. As the kiss began to deepen I felt her arm move within mine and heard the quiet closing of the laptop shut. I pulled back and grinned at her, "actually going to take a break?" I asked in mock surprise. She gave me a cheeky smile. I released my hold and moved to lean against her desk, "So what are you working on? Finals were last week so I know you're not studying," I asked. 'Nothing," Lara replied quickly. I was surprised by the quick response but not as surprised by the lack of response; usually she goes on and on but never does she say "nothing". If her response wasn't enough to give her away then her brooding expression did.

"Lara…" I said. She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her, "It's nothing," she repeated.

"Bullshit…don't make me open that laptop Ms. Croft," I playfully joked. The joke fell dead; Lara just stared at her feet like she was compensating on something. Concerned; I reached over and turned the laptop towards me; I was beginning to open it when Lara shot up and slammed it shut again. "Really Sam, it's nothing," she stated firmly. This time I glowered at her; she pulled her eyes away from mine and once again sat in the chair but still kept her hand on top of the laptop. "Seme and Uke, what is it?" Lara asked me; her head was still cast down.

"Um…Seme and Uke?" I repeated. Lara looked up at me slightly apprehensive and nodded her head. "Um…there terms used in Yaoi. Usually they are used to describe the position in which one person in the relationship takes," I explained. I was a little baffled at why Lara was asking about Seme and Uke since I wasn't aware she was interested in Yaoi. Lara still looked a little confused, "Okay um the best way to explain this is that they are used more for gay male relationships so basically there is a receiver and a giver. Whichever gives the oral and anal sex or who takes 'top' is the Seme and the opposite is the Uke, the one who receives the attention," I clarified.

"So there are used to determine sexual roles?" Lara asked. I scooted back so that I was fully sitting on the desk. "Yeah…majority of the time. I mean the Seme is described to be more dominating and more masculine where the Uke is more feminine and had more female characteristics but basically the terms are for more sexually based description," I told her. I watched Lara nod and I could see the wheels in her head turning. I was still confused on why she was so curious but she did research so many weird things before.

"So…could the terms be used to describe other relationships?" she asked. She leaned back in her chair and once again stretched her legs.

"What…like lesbian relationships?" Lara nodded. "I guess…I mean it would change the way the terms are used because two females can't give each other anal without a dildo. It's never really been done for lesbian relationships but I think it would be more emotional like…I don't know…um if going by the actually term's definition then it would be whose is more dominate or submissive," I said.

"Whoever is more the male in the relationship," Lara put in simpler terms. "Yeah…sure," I confirmed.

I stared at Lara for a few seconds waiting to see if any more questions popped up but she stayed quiet. "What are you researching?" I asked.

"Uh?" Lara looked puzzled.

"What research are you doing that involve Seme and Uke?" I clarified.

"Oh," Lara rubbed the back of her neck clearly trying to think of something, "nothing," was her response.

I scoffed, "really…again?" I said. She was trying to get a 'nothing' past me once again.

Lara sighed as she sat up and rested her elbows on her knees. "What are we?" Lara asked. I gave her a smirk, "Um a couple?" I mocked.

"No…which term are we? Who's Seme or Uke?" She inquired. I burst out laughing, "You're…joking…right?" I said in between laughing.

Lara gave me a pleading look which caused me to halt my laughing, "you're not joking? Where did this come from? And don't give me the nothing crap again." I demanded. This never came up before so I was curious to why it came up now.

"Julia Chu said something about always knowing that you'd be the Uke in our relationship," Lara told me. God…I fucking hated that girl; she was all about Japan and her heritage but she couldn't even speak an ounce of Japanese or even understand it. Lara knew more about Japan than she did.

"Fucking Chu…why are you listening to her?" I sort of lectured her.

"I brushed it off but I wanted to know what Uke was since she was calling you that," Lara explained.

"Lara…" I sighed.

"I don't want to dominate you; I don't want to be the male. I'm not trying too," Lara blurted out. Ah, the root of Lara's problem tonight; this is what is bugging her.

I got up from the desk and pushed Lara back in her chair and then straddled her wait. I raised my hand to brush her bangs off her forehead and tucked them behind her ear.

"There is nothing male about you," I said as I trial a finger down her jaw, her neck and her breasts. "And you don't dominate me. Okay…you're stronger than me but you work out a hell of a lot more than I. Did I mention I hate your stairs?" Lara gave me a small smile. "Yes you are slightly taller than me but that was Mother Nature's doing. Lara you don't dominate me; you have your physical strength over me but I have my strengths over you," I whispered the last part. I trailed my hand down and slipped it under her baggy sweatshirt and was greeted by warm skin; Lara's breath hitched and I smirked; point proven.

"But?" she tried to talk but I placed a finger over lips to shush her. "We are two different people that cancel each other out. We do different things; we are better at different thing but it doesn't define our relationship," I pointed out. I remove my finger and brought it to the hem of her sweatshirt and using my other hand I brought the sweatshirt over her head. Lara wasn't wearing anything under the sweatshirt; my hands went right to her breasts and she gasped at the contact. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and hungrily before pulling back and climbing off of her.

Lara groan in disappointment; I smirked and grabbed her hand to pull her out of her chair. I led her to the bed and then pushed her down and once again climbed on top of her. "Let me give you examples of why those stupid terms don't define us," I whispered in her ear. I kissed along the back of her ear down to her neck. "Number one, you don't always take 'top', our positions switch constantly during sex," I muttered against her neck. I bit down on the skin between her shoulder and neck leaving a mark before moving lower. My hands fondled her breasts before moving lower to the string of her sweatpants, "number two, we don't give each other anal sex so that disqualifies itself," once the string was loosen I slipped my hand into her pants; I moaned when I was met with slick wet skin instead of a soaked pair of underwear.

Lara gasped when my fingers brushed over her most sensitive nerve and bucked her hips. I moved my lips lower to her breast and spent a few moments giving them each attention then continued on. My fingers in her pants were lightly caressing her skin of her thighs and inner lips while my other hand was pressed into the bed by her shoulder holding up my body.

"Three, I may be girly and love clothes and shopping but I never heard someone squeal more like a girl than you when you see a spider," I smiled against her lips when I heard Lara moan, "I hate you."

I kept moving my lips lower until I got to the top of her pants. I withdrew my other hand and proceeded to slowly slip off her sweats which required me to get off of her. My feet touched the floor and I quickly knelt down; I got the pants off and threw them to the side and subconsciously Lara spread her legs.

I brought both my hands to her firm muscular legs and began trailing my fingers up and down her calves and thighs. I moved my head between her legs and kissed along her inner thighs; Lara's breathing was erratic and her chest was moving up and down rapidly. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at me; I could see pure lust and desire in her eyes.

I kissed up her thighs until I got right in front of her dripping core; I could smell her arousal and felt myself become more soaked. "Sam," Lara moaned when I blew on her.

"Example four, you're not the only one who goes down south," I purred as I moved in.

* * *

"So…Seme or Uke?" I mocked. We were lying side by side facing each other; both completely spent and still trying to catch our breaths. "Sod off…" Lara grumbled before turning onto her back. I giggled and moved closer so my head was on her shoulder. He arm wrapped my shoulder and pulled me closer while her other hand traced shapes on my bare arm that was draped over her torso.

"Don't let someone defined our relationship because we have our own way of doing things and are better or stronger a certain things than the other. But neither one of us solely controls this relationship; we both play a major role. And I wouldn't change a thing about you; I love it when you take control during sex why do you think I let you so often? But we both know that I can quickly change that if I want to," I reassured her.

"Fuck Julia Chu…" Lara stated. I pushed up on my hand and peered at her, "No…fuck me and forget her," I moaned. Lara's eyes grew dark and suddenly I was being pressed into the mattress with Lara kissing me hard and deep.

* * *

"Screw you Chu…you don't need a Seme or Uke in a relationship. Lara and I are both; we mutually have our Seme and Uke moments but most of all we care for each other and always show each other how much we love one another in our own special ways," I muttered as I pulled Lara's baggy sweatshirt over my head and made my way to her desk to check my emails. I pushed up the top of the laptop and wait the few seconds for it to wake up.

I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from bursting out laughing and waking Lara as I read the site that Lara had been on when before I got home and that the laptop had just turned on to.

'Are you Seme or Uke Quiz'

* * *

I finally have a tumblr page that i got organized the way i wanted so feel free to follow; I'll put a link on my profile. The next chapter for The Hidden Journal will be up real soon; I just had personal issues that came up the past few weeks. BUt enjoy and review.


End file.
